New Student
by pursllll98
Summary: Natasha is a freshman in high school... and training to became a demon tracker. Ciel is a strange new kid in Natasha's English class that all the other girls just can't get enough of. But there is something really strange about this new student that she just can't put her finger on...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its character's. I like as much feedback as possible, good or bad! Enjoy :)**

I leaned my head back against the rough bark of tree my back was pressed against. I let out a short huff before closing my eyes. I hate days like this; these days where I have to fight sleep between classes. It's not like I chose to stay up all night, but demon tracking is a tough business. Although tough, it is one my family has ran for centuries. None of my classmates knew my little secret. My family regulates the population of demons on Earth. I don't get to do any of the dirty work yet, but I still have to study the ancient art of Banishment, on top of my school work. I rarely ever get to bed in time.

I groaned and attempted to force my eyes back open with no avail. I sighed and let darkness take over as I faded into sleep. Unfortunately the peace only lasted for a moment…

"Natasha!"

"NATASHA!"

The shouts continued to get louder and closer. I refused to open my eyes until I felt someone dive on top of me. I opened my eyes to my best friend Ruki. She smiled at me mischievously as she pressed me into the cool grass.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I shoved her off of me.

"I have something to tell you!" Ruki said in her usual squeaky voice, sometimes I really wonder how we have managed to be friends for so long; or how I have managed not to kill her yet.

"So you had to ruin my nap?" The fact that I was pissed off must've been clear on my features because Ruki was quick to try to explain herself.

"Well I was wondering if you had seen the new kid yet." She ran her hand through her long, auburn hair that she is very proud of. I thought for a moment, had I seen a new kid? Ruki was obviously getting impatient.

"Eh, if I saw the kid I probably don't remember."

"Oh, well I heard he was a really cute, and charming! That's what Jessica said, she had him in her Geometry class first period and she said a lot of the girls like him and- "

"That's nice." There was always new gossip with her, and this was nothing different. I went to lay back by my tree and get a little more shut-eye before class started. I heard Ruki walk off shortly after I laid back.

I was awakened by the sound of the bell indicating that lunch was over. I felt far from rested. I made my way groggily to my English class. I plopped myself into my seat and closed my eyes, waiting for class to begin. I opened them when I heard Mr. Dillon speak.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student, Ciel."

At this I perked up in my seat, although I wasn't at all interested in Ruki's gossip, I would like to see if this kid is all she said he would be. Standing in front of Mr. Dillon was a skinny, pale boy with black hair. He was strangely attractive in a way I couldn't quite put a finger on. Though, the most outlandish of all his features was a patch he wore over his right eye.

"Hello, fellow classmates." The strange new boy said. He had what seemed like hints of a diluted British accent, as well as an undeniably stuck-up tone. All the other girls in class giggled and blushed as he smiled at the class, no, it was more of a smirk.

"Your seat is right there." Mr. Dillon gestured towards the empty seat next to me. I heard the whispers and groans of jealousy as Ciel turned and looked at me. I sat up a straighter as he walked toward his seat. This kid had inhumanly good posture. I didn't care how cute he was, there was something about him that really disturbed me; I couldn't quite put a finger on it. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Dillon starting his lesson.

I tried to sneak a glance at Ciel, who happened to be already staring at me. I quickly looked away; his kid was going to really piss me off.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked through gritted teeth, refusing to look at him.

"Nothing"

Charming my ass! This guy was a freak. I growled inwardly and tried to ignore his stare burning a hole in the side of my head. This was going to be one hell of a semester.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over my head. It took me a moment to realize that I had awakened because of the incessant beeping of my alarm. I slapped aimlessly at my clock, until I finally found the 'off' switch. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, reluctant to get up. It was another late night again; and besides being exhausted, I really don't want to deal with another day sitting next to that freak.

I continued to grumble my way through my morning routine, why is it always me who has to deal with the weird things? It's bad enough living with my family history the way it is, and now I'm stuck next to Ciel, the creepy pale kid that within only a week has already charmed his way into popularity among the female students in the school.

I made my way out of my house to be greeted by bright-eyed Ruki standing in my front yard.

"Good morning, Natasha!" She exclaimed.

"Eh," I said as I passed her and continued down the sidewalk. Why did she always have to be so damn cheerful all the time? It is so frustrating; I don't think I have ever seen her frown.

"Someone must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Ruki giggled. I swear, it doesn't matter how crappy I treat her, she is always as happy as ever. Even though it pisses me off, I'm kinda grateful. If it wasn't for Ruki, I wouldn't have any friends at all. It's not like I need friends, I like being alone; but having someone there-annoying as they may be- is still nice.

I pretended to listen to her prattle on about something one of our classmates had told her as we approached the front of the school. First period didn't start for another twenty minutes, but Ruki liked to show up early to flirt. I have never really been one to partake in such activities, so I always just sit by my tree and wait for school to begin.

It was just as usual; as I scanned quad area and as always, Ciel was standing surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Ugh, I have never seen such fake smile in my life. How are they falling for it so easily? Ever since I first met him, I have always felt a strange aura surrounding him. The other girls seem attracted to it; I, on the other hand, can't stand it. It makes me feel physically sick.

Come to think of it, I think I remember reading about this once, in one of my Banishment books. If only I could remember what exactly it was…

My thoughts were brought to a screeching halt by the sound of the warning bell. Why must these things always have such terrible timing?! With a groan I got up and headed to my first period class.

The day passed slowly, and I was constantly pestered with the nagging part of my brain trying to recollect what it is that I read that explained why Ciel makes me feel this way. Because honestly, besides his staring problem and his fake smile, he really hasn't given me much reason to hate him. And yet I can't stomach even being around him.

Finally lunch came around, giving me a chance to think in peace. I made my way to my tree; I didn't feel like eating today. I leaned my head against the familiar, rough bark and gazed up at the thick mess of branches.

What have I read about this before? Now that I can think about it I-

"Natasha!" Ruki shouted as she ran towards me. Damn it! Why does she always have such awful timing!

"What the hell is it?"

"Natasha! You will never guess what I heard! Jessica said-"

"I don't give a damn what Jessica said!"

"Uh…okay" Ruki looked down. Oh God, I think I hurt her feelings. This is the first time I have ever seen her stop smiling. I really messed up.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You just have some really shitty timing." I looked down too, this is the first time I have ever apologized to Ruki.

"I wasn't sad, you never upset me!" Ruki giggled. Ugh there we go with the stupid cheeriness! I really can't stand it.

"Pfft, whatever."

"Well I guess I'll have to tell you later, bye!" Ruki ran off.

Finally, I can get some quiet time. Now, I remember. The first thing I read about when Dad told me about the family business was that Trackers aren't exactly considered 'human.' It is because we have abilities that standard humans do not, like the fact that we can sense demons and other supernatural beings and send them back to their own world. I have never really felt a demon before, but I can't help but think that the strange aura I feel around Ciel…is what a demon feels like.

What am I thinking?! One of my classmates cannot be a demon! Well I suppose it isn't impossible, but still… if Ciel is a demon, does that put the whole school in danger? I also remember that Dad said that we don't get rid of all of the demons, just some of them; 'The troublemakers and rule-breakers,' he said. Is Ciel one of those types? In any case, I really don't want to be around him. But I really don't have a choice, now do I?


End file.
